


Never Before

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi has never bottomed before.</p>
<p>As suggested by <a href="http://paradox-of-retaliation.tumblr.com/">paradox-of-retaliation</a>, thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Before

It wasn't like Sebastian had any complaints, exactly. He and Kimi might have been friends for years, but they'd only been… _seeing_ each other for a few months now. _Seeing_ , Sebastian thought, smirking to himself at the word. Because what they'd actually been doing was fucking, and as often as they possibly could without anyone finding out. Which was, as it turned out, kind of a lot. A whole lot. Kimi had always been Sebastian's closest friend, and they'd always spent most of their time together but now they got to have amazing sex as well.

It was, if Sebastian was honest, pretty much perfect.

Or _almost_ perfect, at least.

Because while he might love being fucked, and especially love being fucked by Kimi, Sebastian did also sometimes like _fucking_. Just every now and then, just to make life a little more interesting. He wasn't a total switch, happy to be on the receiving end of things most of the time, but occasionally... well, frankly it was nice to get your dick in someone.

And Kimi, it seemed, wasn't into that. Like, at all. They hadn't ever even discussed it, falling so quickly and firmly into fixed roles as top and bottom that it seemed almost odd. But Sebastian hadn't yet pushed the issue, wanting to wait. He knew Kimi could be skittish about the most unexpected things, and he didn't want to spook him.

Not yet, anyway.

And the idea of fucking Kimi… yeah, in Sebastian's imagination, at least, it was pretty spectacular. He was alone tonight, so he pictured it, pulling on his cock as images flashed through his mind.

Maybe take Kimi from behind? Get him on his hands and knees, slide into him nice and slow, watch the muscles in that broad, pale back flex and twist with Sebastian's every thrust.

Or face to face, with Sebastian on top. Kimi's legs bent up, Sebastian right between them, weight over Kimi's body, slamming into him hard as he could.

Or no, Sebastian thought, because even better, with Kimi on top. Sebastian lying on his back, Kimi sitting on his cock, grinding on to it, moving up and down. What would he look like? Would he close his eyes, lick his lips? Would he touch himself, shoot all over Sebastian's stomach?

"Shit," Sebastian muttered, because he was already coming. He had a cloth ready by the bed, and he wiped himself off, annoyed he hadn't made it last longer.

He laid back down and turned over, sighing. What he should do, of course, was sit down with Kimi, talk to him about what was going on. That would be the sensible, rational thing to do.

_Fuck that_ , Sebastian thought, because the sensible, rational course of action was also invariably the most boring one, and boring wasn't Sebastian's style.

He decided, instead, that what he needed was a plan.

.

It was obvious Sebastian was thinking about it. The man liked to believe he was subtle, Kimi thought with a shake of his head, but he was an open book once you got to know him. Kimi might prefer to keep things close, but Sebastian's face showed his every thought and emotion.

Kimi wouldn't ever admit it, but he loved that about Sebastian, that he couldn't hide anything, that his every mood and whim was right there; plain as day as long as you knew how to read him.

And what Kimi had been seeing lately was that Sebastian was starting to wonder why it was they never, ever switched when they fucked. He'd known Sebastian long enough to be aware he liked it both ways, having being subjected to more than a few dirty stories over the years about some hot guy who had fucked Sebastian or some other, even hotter guy that Sebastian had fucked, but things were different now.

They were together, and maybe they hadn't yet talked about exactly what was going on between them, but neither of them were stupid enough to delude themselves that this was just some casual thing. 

Kimi had topped the first time, and Sebastian had seemed into it, so that's what they'd kept on with. But it was very clear Sebastian was getting restless with such a strict arrangement, and Kimi had no idea what to do about that. 

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ Sebastian to fuck him, because he did.

It was just that… he squirmed in embarrassment even thinking about it, but it was the truth: he never had. No one had ever fucked him. He was thirty six years old and, technically at least, a virgin.

There had never been some big decision he'd made, it was more that it had just somehow never happened. When he was younger he'd been nervous about bottoming; never quite able to trust anyone enough to let them try it, and by the time he was old enough to know what he was doing, it seemed too late.

And the only guys that ever seemed to be attracted to him were always more into the idea of him topping. They wanted the cliche: the gruff, monosyllabic Kimi who would tell them to shut the fuck up and take it, bark at them to leave him alone if they tried to get closer.

The whole thing was embarrassing as fuck, so he did what always did when something bothered him: he ignored it, and hoped it would eventually go away. And it had, mostly, until he and Sebastian had started fucking.

Because the problem with Sebastian was that he knew Kimi too well. There was no faking it, and Kimi wasn't going to be able to pretend he didn't know what was going on for much longer.

He sighed to himself. Sebastian was busy tonight, so he was alone in bed. There was a tube of lotion next to him on the night table and he grabbed it, ready for a standard masturbation session, but then thought for a moment.

He slicked up just two fingers, rolling on to his side and then reaching behind himself, sliding one in experimentally. He used to do this all the time when he jerked off, but he'd stopped years ago, and he'd forgotten how fucking _good_ it felt.

Another finger, and it was even better, curling up enough to hit just the right spot as he moved in and out of himself. Kimi pictured Sebastian's cock, the length and thickness of it, and tried to imagine how it would feel inside him.

Sebastian would fuck him nice and hard, he was sure, not miss anything. He'd leave Kimi breathless, make him come and then finish himself off, thrusting into Kimi's ass with forceful abandon.

Kimi took hold of his cock, coming almost instantly.

.

Kimi was leaning against the wall, his upper back braced there, feet splayed wide in front of him. Sebastian was kneeling between his legs, Kimi's cock in his mouth.

His hands were on the backs of Kimi's thighs, stroking up and over the roundness of Kimi's ass, fingers sliding closer and closer, and if he was honest, he still wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, but fuck it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as someone used to tell him, and though he was reasonably certain they weren't talking about the possibility of anal sex, the sentiment was entirely appropriate.

He moved back a bit, just in case, ready to move out of the way if Kimi reacted badly, concentrating on tonguing the slit at the tip of Kimi's cock. He dipped two fingers into the crack of Kimi's ass, ghosting a touch downwards over his hole.

And Kimi didn't do anything but moan, hands tightening in Sebastian's hair, so he chanced a little more, slowly pushing the tip of one finger inside, the barest hint of penetration. He wouldn't dare go any further dry, and for a second he was worried that even that was too much. Kimi clenched around him, but then relaxed.

Sebastian glanced upward, and saw Kimi looking down at him, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing," Sebastian replied, as innocently as he could, dropping his hands away and sitting back on his heels, but it was clear Kimi wasn't buying it. Sebastian shrugged. "I thought you might like it."

"Did you now?"

"I did." Sebastian stared up at Kimi hopefully. "And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you like it?"

Kimi didn't reply for a minute, and Sebastian could practically _see_ the wheels turning in his head, deciding whether or not to concede the point. Finally, he said, "Yes, I liked it."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do we have to?" Kimi asked, the expression on his face so pained Sebastian had to stop himself from laughing.

"No," he said, deliberately calm, not showing his amusement. "Not if you don't want to."

Kimi pushed himself forward off the wall, holding out his hand to Sebastian, helping him up. "And what if I do want to?"

"That would be good, too." Sebastian kept hold of Kimi's hand, not wanting to let him go. "We just…" He didn't know how to phrase it. "We've just never anything like that, and I wondered if…"

"I've never done it, okay," Kimi said, the words rushing out in one strained breath. He stared down at the floor, and Sebastian could swear he was blushing.

And he wasn't certain he understood. Surely Kimi couldn't mean… _that_. Surely not. "Never done what?" he asked.

"Been fucked."

"You're a virgin?" Sebastian said incredulously. Because that definitely wasn't what he was expecting. That was so far from what he was expecting he could barely believe it.

"I"m not a fucking virgin." Kimi bristled at him defensively.

"But no one's ever fucked you?"

"No." 

Sebastian gently took Kimi's chin in his other hand, raising his head enough that he could look him in the eye. "And you want to change that?" he said, softer now. "You want me to?"

"Yes." Kimi was bright red, almost glowering with shame. "Yes, I want you to. But can we not do it right now?" he pleaded. "Can we just…"

Sebastian smiled at him. He knew exactly how much it would have cost Kimi to admit something like that, even to him. "Well, right now I actually really want you to fuck me."

Kimi smiled back in what appeared to be relief. "I can do that."

"Right in the ass," Sebastian said, leading Kimi towards the bed. "Right in my completely non-virginal ass."

"Your ass is as non-virginal as they come," Kimi scoffed, and Sebastian knew that for now, they were back on steady ground.

"My ass has been around the block a few times, it's true," he said carelessly.

"More like round the paddock a million times."

"It's well-used, definitely." Sebastian flung himself backwards on to the bed, pulling Kimi down on top of him. "But that's why you like it so much."

"I do," Kimi replied, grinning now as he leaned over Sebastian. "I like it a lot."

.

"You're not going to do it, right?" Kimi trusted Sebastian, of course he did, but had to be sure. "This is just to see how it goes, yeah?"

"I told you what I'm going to do," Sebastian said. "I'm going to eat you out and then finger you." 

"It really doesn't sound hot when you say it like that," Kimi grumbled. He shifted back and forth, trying to get comfortable. Sebastian had arranged him on the bed face down with a few pillows shoved under his hips, his ass sticking up in the air in what had to be the most ridiculously undignified pose possible. "I feel like a prize chicken."

"A _what?"_ Sebastian laughed.

"Like I'm on display. Like a chicken, a prize chicken."

Sebastian ran his hand down Kimi's thigh. "Is this how prize chickens are usually displayed in Finland?"

Kimi scowled back over his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Well," Sebastian said, pinching at the muscle of Kimi's ass, hard enough to make him gasp, "you've certainly got some meat here, that's for sure."

"Can we just do it?" Kimi said.

"Fine," Sebastian replied. His hands were either side of Kimi's ass, spreading him open, and Kimi tensed, ready and waiting, but instead there was a long, long pause of… nothing.

"What are you _doing?"_ he finally asked, impatience getting the better of him.

"I'm looking at you," Sebastian said.

"I'm not sure that's my best angle," Kimi awkwardly tried to joke. He felt stupid, being this weird about it, because he'd done all this and more to Sebastian, as many times as he could count and it had been no big deal, but the thing was that he'd been the one in control then. This was different. It shouldn't be, but it was.

"I think it's a very nice angle," Sebastian replied, and he _wasn't_ joking, Kimi could tell, but there was no chance to reply, not when Sebastian was leaning in, his breath hot against Kimi's skin, the first touch of his tongue so gentle it was almost unbearable, and it only got better from there.

The man knew what he was doing, Kimi thought during one of the brief moments he was capable of coherent thought, and it shouldn't be surprising how talented Sebastian apparently was at this, but still, it was.

By the time Sebastian had moved on to fingers and had a good three inside him, Kimi felt like he was close to going insane with it. It was amazing, yeah, but all he could think was _more_ , the word echoing inside his head like a chant: more, more _more_.

"Oh god," he gritted out. "Please fuck me. I think…" He tried to swallow down the feeling, but it was too much. "I _need_ you to fuck me."

"No," Sebastian replied firmly. "Not this time."

"I just…" Kimi begged. _"Please."_

"Touch yourself," Sebastian told him. "Just come, you'll be okay."

Kimi shoved one hand underneath himself, tugging on his cock so forcefully it hurt, tightening around Sebastian's fingers as he came. It was some relief, yes, but there was a nagging feeling of dissatisfaction, of something absent.

Sebastian's fingers pulled out of him, and Kimi whined, knowing exactly what it was he was missing.

.

Sebastian had originally considered trying to make Kimi wait for a few extra days before they finally fucked, just to get him as wound up as possible, but he'd soon realized that would only be cruel. Kimi was… well, to put it crudely, he was kind of gagging for it, and while that was definitely unexpected, it was also possibly the best thing ever.

"So," Sebastian said. "How do you want it?"

"I don't care." Kimi shrugged. 

"No opinion?"

"You're the expert at bottoming, I don't know."

"How about traditional?" Sebastian suggested. "Missionary style, me on top of you."

"If that's what you think is the best."

Sebastian laughed. "It's all good," he said, and leaned in closer, mouth against Kimi's ear. "I just want to be able see your face when I put my cock inside you." 

Kimi inhaled an audibly shuddering breath, and Sebastian felt arousal pulse through his whole body, alive with it. He rolled over on top of Kimi, kissing him slow and deep, gently thrusting up against him, slipping two slick fingers in, feeling Kimi tense then relax around them.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Kimi replied.

Sebastian stopped for a moment, looking down at him. "Are you sure?"

Kimi rolled his eyes. "Don't make it a big deal, okay? It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, no, it is a big deal," said Sebastian. He could see Kimi was starting to become uncomfortable, so he quickly added, "It's a big deal for me as well, you know. It's my first time too."

"Like you haven't fucked a million people before."

"It's my first time fucking _you,_ " Sebastian said gently. "That means something."

"Does it?" Kimi asked, sounding anxious.

"You know it does." Sebastian shook his head. "I mean, I know we haven't…" His voice trailed off, unsure how to put his feelings into words, but then he went on. "This is real, you know that, right? This isn't just some fling." He smiled down at Kimi. "It's _us."_

_"Us,"_ Kimi repeated, with a small smile in return, then nodded. "Okay," he said firmly. "I'm ready."

Sebastian held his breath, and pushed slowly, slowly inside, Kimi gradually surrounding him, hot and tight and so completely fucking perfect he could hardly bear it. He stopped as he seated himself fully within Kimi, using every single ounce of self-control he possessed not to start moving immediately, but waiting.

"All right?" he checked in with Kimi, hearing the strain in his own voice.

Kimi stared up at him, eyes wide, panting out rapid, desperate breaths.

"Oh god," he whispered. _"Fuck me."_

.

Kimi's eyes were closed, his arms and legs flung wide around him, limp and spent. He doubted he could move, but that was okay, because he never wanted to move again. He didn't need to, he'd decided, as his only plan was to lie here and feel this good forever.

Someone prodded him sharply in the ribs. "What?" he snapped, opening one eye.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, then, "Do you want me to stop talking?"

"Yes."

Kimi felt Sebastian settle down next to him, body curling up against him, head resting on his chest, and he managed to shift one arm enough to drape it around Sebastian's shoulders.

"So you liked it?"

Kimi sighed. "Please shut up."

Sebastian laughed softly. "Yeah," he said. "I liked it too."


End file.
